Wall Sex
by SandrinePenn
Summary: [HAIRSPRAY] Because really, could it be more blunt? AmberCorny


"Good morning, Corny," William called as Corny walked into the studio, clutching a newspaper and coffee, his tie untied and his hair messy.

"Morning, Will," Corny responded, kicking his dressing room door open with one foot and setting his stuff down on the coffee table before walking back out into the studio

"Good morning, Corny," someone said from behind him. Corny stopped and turned, surprised to find Amber standing there, dressed in a skirt and a turtleneck.

"Amber? Why are you here so early, taping doesn't start till 4? You know that..."

"There's no class today because of the snow," she said, scratching her arm. "Mother told me to come in with her so that she didn't have to make two trips."

"Ah," Corny said, shoving his hands into his pockets, rocking uncomfortably. "Okay... well, um, see you later." Corny turned around to walk back to his dressing room. He had, in fact, intended to go find food, but he didn't want to be trapped with Amber for the next eight hours.

"Um, Corny?" Amber asked, following him back towards his dressing room quickly. "Can I ask you something?"

"This is a trap," Corny thought immediately. "God, this is such a huge, obvious trap."

"I'm having trouble with the opening step to the Stricken Chicken. Can you maybe help me?" Amber asked, smiling embarrassedly.

Yep. Total trap.

"You're doing fine, Amber, I've watched you do it." Corny regretted saying it almost simultaneously as Amber's face lit up.

"You watch me?" she asked, trying to sound indignant. Corny rolled his eyes.

"You're doing fine. I have to go."

"But I need..." Corny grabbed Amber's wrist and pulled her behind a large set piece propped against the wall.

"Go home Amber," Corny hissed, his voice low. Amber's eyes darkened.

"I can't genius, there's three feet of snow out there."

"Well do me a favor, and stay out of my way. You can't flirt with me here." Amber jerked her hand away from Corny and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not flirting," she lied, setting her face into a hateful smirk. "You just wish I was."

"For the love of Christ, get a hold of yourself sweetie. I don't think about you enough to have wishes or desires."

"Liar," Amber said, dropping her hand and running it over his obviously tented slacks. Corny started violently, grabbing her hand and pushing her back.

"Go home."

"Corny," Amber said, as he took two steps backwards. He had almost made it to the hallway when Amber called his name again. Corny stopped and turned, finding himself two inches from Amber. "Don't lie to me," she growled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into her kiss. Their teeth knocked together as she pried his lips apart with her tongue. Corny's mind began to scream as he pushed her back, farther behind the set piece. He was sure someone could have seen that.

"Amber," he gasped, finally prying away from her. He shook his head no and turned to leave, before she grabbed him again and shoved him against the wall, kissing him viciously. Corny held his breath as he heard three people scuffle past, keeping his hands clenched into fists at his side as Amber kissed him. "No..."

"Yes," Amber said, her voice deep with lust. "Yes, Corny, yes." Corny stared at her for a long moment before slipping his fingers around her throat and tangling them in her hair. His kiss was different than hers, less hungry and more appreciative. His left hand wandered under her shirt, his fingertips skimming her waistband as her hands worked at his belt quickly, pushing his pants and boxers down just past his waist. Corny groaned softly as her hand wrapped around his erection, squeezing and stroking as he turned them so that her back as to the wall.

Amber kissed his neck as Corny forced a knee between her legs, trailing his fingers up her thigh, his fingertips just barely brushing over her as he hooked her knees around his waist.

In one swift movement, Corny thrust into her, Amber's tiny yelp covered by his lips. They stood together, breathing heavily before Corny began to rock against Amber quickly, keeping her tight against the wall.

"Corny," Amber sighed, kissing his neck.

"Shh," Corny whispered as a pair of heels clicked past at such a clip that it could only be Velma. Corny slowed his thrusts as Velma came to a stop just on the other side of their hiding spot. Amber's breathing was shallow as Corny kissed her neck and chest.

"She was just in the studio, ma'am," William said.

"I know that, you moron, I sent her there. I mean where is she now?"

"I don't know, ma'am."

"Ugh, you're no help," Velma sighed before walking away.

"Corny, we'd better..."

"Amber, shut up," Corny groaned as he began to thrust harder and harder into her. Amber's mouth dropped open as she felt her muscles beginning to tighten. "Amber, Amber, Amber, Amber..."

"Oh my God, I'm..."

"Ahhh," Corny sighed as he came, kissing Amber deeply. Amber let out the tiniest sigh as she followed him, her whole body shaking. They stood together for a long moment before Corny set Amber down and pulled up his pants, buckling his belt quickly. Amber ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed her skirt.

They stood in silence for almost two minutes before Amber looked at Corny. "Um, where are my... um..."

"You weren't wearing any," Corny said softly, smiling. "You knew..."

"Yeah," she said, wiping her lips. "Yeah, I know."

"Don't be late today," he said as she peeked out from around the corner and scurried away. He stood behind the leaning set piece before stepping out himself.

"William," he said, with a nod as he passed the camera man again. William smiled as Corny hurried into his dressing room. He walked over and patted the side of the set piece.

"I always loved this façade."


End file.
